Evangeline's Evil Plot
by Bishimimou
Summary: [KonoSetsu] A demon attacks and Setsuna is wounded badly, Konoka is her only chance, but this chance gives Evangeline a perfect oppourtunity to creat an evil plot. [Oneshot]


Evangeline's Evil Plot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, Ken Akamatsu does… and I really don't own this fanfic either Biruchi does…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yue and Nodoka were walking to the dorms, just coming back from a trip to the bookstore, when they heard it: a roar. It wasn't the first one like that they heard so they knew there wasn't any wild animal here, the growl was owned by a demon.

As if on cue, the monster jumped in front of them. Nodoka took a step back afraid, Yue blinked. The demon was quite big, ugly, and seemed strong; it wasn't stupid either. It had trapped them between two trees and itself.

"Adeat!" Like one, the two girls activated their powers as Negi partners; they weren't going to let that beast eat them so easily.

Not far away, the little mage and English teacher sensed right away there was trouble. He stood up and in a rush, grabbed his staff, and opened the door. "Negi?" His roommate looked at his serious face and knew something was wrong. He started to run and Asuna followed.

"What's wrong?" She asked while running alongside him. "They've activated their cards… I sense a demonic presence their way now" the boy said worried. Once out of the building he made sure there was nobody nearby and jumped onto his staff, Asuna behind in no time. They took off.

"Here is it!" a cheerful voice said to an empty room. Poor Konoka walked out of the kitchen, a happy smile at her face and a plate of muffins at her hands. "Ara?" she said confused at the empty room, the door was opened too. "Oh, there they are!" exclaimed Chamo, who was lying on top of the brown haired girl's head.

She looked where the ermine was pointing, sure enough, from their window you could see two dark figures flying away at the orange, dusky, sky. "Mou, they left me behind again!" pouted Konoka disappointed. Meanwhile, Chamo thought about what could've happened. Negi left in such a hurry, he forgot to activate the invisibility spell while flying around school. 

"Their loss, I'm gonna eat all the muffins myself!" the girl took a muffin, and bit into it with ferocity. Chamo sweat dropped as Konoka ate the rest, picked up another, and bit into it again, chewing like a hamster.

"Ahhh!" screamed the pet when Konoka took another muffin. "No way! I want some, too. Give me some!" Then, both of them started a muffin-eating contest. Chamo had eaten just three when he hopped to the plate for another one, but suddenly the plate had vanished.

Chamo looked around confused then saw that Konoka was putting the rest of the muffins into a lunchbox. "What's that for? Weren't those muffins ours? Don't save any for Negi or Asuna-anesan, that will be their punishment for leaving us!" protested the ermine. "I'm not saving it for them," Konoka smiled, closing the box "They're for Secchan". Chamo noticed how Konoka's smile seemed bigger and brighter when she spoke of her guardian. Her chocolate eyes sparked at just mentioning her. Chamo sighed and smiled to the girl.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was running through the campus, she had been at her kendo classes when she sensed a stray demon invading the school shield; it wasn't any regular demon, this one was strong enough to get in without her shikigami noticing right away. It was her duty to fight those intruders so she ran as fast as possible.

There was still daylight, and some students may see the monster, or be attacked by it; she had to eliminate it quickly. She was close by when a current of air exceeded her. Negi and Asuna arrived at the battlefield just in time for Negi to protect Nodoka and Yue from the demon's claws with a spell. Setsuna landed seconds after them, Yuunagi shining undressed ready to fight and slay some demons.

Asuna was in midair already, her huge blade descending with her own battle cry towards the enemy. The demon smiled devilishly, with a move of its tail Asuna was hit and went flying the opposite side from Negi and the others. Though it was true Asuna learned fast and was quite strong, she was still new in the battlefield and was too reckless.

"Asuna!" cried Negi. Asuna smiled through the pain, trying to get up after the strike. "Ow, ow. I'm fine, fine" He sighed, relieved. Beside him Yue poked the teacher. "Umm, Negi-sensei…" murmured an unsure Nodoka. Negi turned his head to see the object of the girls worry. The demon was in front of them.

In a flash though, Setsuna made it take several steps backwards. "Setsuna-san!" Negi yelled upon seeing her. He trusted her abilities; now they could win for sure. He had been troubled because he couldn't protect and fight at the same time and Asuna alone wasn't enough.

The demon furrowed its brow, this swordswoman was strong, he had to be very careful; with every blow of hers, he was receiving damage already. Which just infuriated it more and more. The demon shrieked a hellish thunder; with the force of wrath, the demon used all its limbs to attack. The Shimei-ryu girl blocked and dodged the assault skillfully.

"Kyaaa" a female voice sounded, enraged; with that shout Asuna was back at the fight and this time she manages to hit the target. The demon bellowed its hellish scream again, retracting its attack. Setsuna smiled at her apprentice; Asuna smiled back and then waved her enormous sword at the monster. "Ha" she smirked

"Now we're going to make dog's food of you". The demon snarled holding its hurt arm. "Dog's food, of a demon? Negi-sensei, is that healthy?" Yue asked nonchalantly. Negi just turned green imagining it. "Ewww"

"I'm bored. Do you think they will delay much more?" Konoka asked pouting. Chamo turned around from his place in Asuna's panty drawer. "Ah? Uh?"

Konoka was beginning to worry "Maybe they need me. What if someone is hurt?" Konoka said with an expression of distress on her face. "Don't worry so much, Aniki can take care of whatever it is; if he needs you he'll summon you." The ermine said dismissing Konoka fears; continuing in his blissful swimming among the panties. Konoka sighed. "Secchan is late too…"

Negi was thankful they had made it in time. Both Nodoka and Yue, though a little shaken, were ok. They had escaped the demon so far to the credit of Nodoka's mind-reading power. Yue studied impassively how Asuna and Setsuna fought the demon, and kept it at bay. "Negi-sensei, can I vanish it?" "What?" exclaimed a confused Negi.

"There" the small girl said pointing to the clearing where the demon was struggling with her classmates "See that? I drew a shield, if Asuna and Setsuna-san push the demon in, I just have to activate it and that's it." Nodoka gasped in surprise "Ah! So that's why you were running all around the place in circles with that stick when the demon was attacking us! You were drawing the symbols and stuff" Yue just nodded; Negi was impressed.

"Oh, that's pretty clever!" "Please, sensei, Let me do It.," asked the girl again. The boy didn't like putting the girls in danger, but lately it looked like they were growing up and showing their true strength. He struggled with himself, but truth to be told, the idea was safe enough, and it was an opportunity for his partners to feel useful. "Ok" he smiled. 

Setsuna didn't do much in the fight. She was using that fight for Asuna to learn more skills. She had decided she was there just in case, aiding the redhead. The raven-haired girl smiled proudly when Asuna did a special move she had taught her then dodged the demon's tail, which came her way. The monster was so mad it clouded its moves, though every one of them were strong the angrier he got the power behind them seemed to fail more. 

"Asuna-san, Setsuna-san," The two girls heard Negi in their minds. "Can you put the demon in the center of the clearing?" Asuna flinched as she blocked a punch; she eyed Negi questioningly. "Yue-san has prepared a shield. I'll let her do it this time. I will be her support, just in case, so you have nothing to worry about, just push the demon inside the circle." Asuna's face was clearly doubtful about the plan. Setsuna just did what she was told, she understood Negi's decision the most, she was following suite by trusting. 

Asuna's eyes meet with Setsuna's who nodded. They slashed at the right side of the demon at once. The beast growled trying to save itself from dying right there; he jumped to the left right into the trap. Asuna smiled devilishly "Fool" she mumbled. Now She and

Setsuna needed to make sure the demon didn't come out of the circle until Yue and Negi finished it off. 

Negi lifted his hand in front of Yue who was preparing herself, her little wand and all. "Give me your hand," he said. "This way I can send you my powers more easily than with a verbal contract. I can control the amount so you can concentrate just on the spell." he told the girl. Yue hesitated, but grab it anyway. She looked sideways to her best friend. Nodoka peeked their joined hands with an odd expression. Negi noticed but was clueless all the same. He smiled warmly at the shy girl. "Want to join us Nodoka-san?" he offered. Nodoka blushed. She timidly put her hand on top of the one Negi seized his staff with.

Negi smiled again and Nodoka blushed so hard she was about to pass out. Yue on the other hand looked away trying to focus on the task at hand; and started the enchantment. She felt how Negi's magic ran through her. Negi had closed his eyes focusing his powers into Yue and her spell; he sensed the action of the shield, an anti-demon shield. He then opened them abruptly stopping his flow of magic.

However the spell had been finished. "It works!" exclaimed Nodoka happily upon seeing the circle brightened sparkling. Yue smiled; Negi though, watched horrified as a screen of light came up from the circle. The circle where the demon still fought with Asuna and Setsuna-an anti-demon shield- they were all in it, Setsuna too. "Oh, no!" he thought panicking "Setsuna-san!" He screamed.

Kazumi Asakura was taking a walk in search for…something; she wasn't the class paparazzo for nothing. She was about to give up for the day when she saw the burst of light in the corner near the woods, she got ready her camera in record time but when she readied herself to take a picture, there wasn't anything there. "I could've sworn…" She smiled her big smile "must be a magic thing…I'm going to go see" she said to herself taking the way to the place giggling.

Chamo had seen it too; he looked out of the window, his face serious. Maybe Negi did need help. The ermine looked behind him, Konoka had fallen sleep on the table, waiting for her friends. She lay there unaware, but not peacefully. The girl moaned and stirred a little after Chamo had seen the magic light fade away, but she didn't wake up. The white furry animal glanced over at her with a worried expression, then again uneasily to the sunset.

The demon didn't have too much time to react. He sensed the magic and how it tore its insides apart immediately. The beast quivered; Asuna stopped her attacks when the barrier was activated and stared at the convulsing demon dazed, breathing hard after all the fighting.

The demon screeched one last hellish bellow and fell to its knees. Its tail slammed into the ground nonstop; its claws were digging madly. It was like it was trying to escape from something, but couldn't because that something was itself. It hit its head repeatedly against the ground. It got sick. "What kind of spell did Yue use?" the redhead thought to herself. 

"Asuna-san!!" the anxious voice of Negi made her return from her thoughts. "Asuna-san, get Setsuna-san out of there…Hurry!" the little boy demanded. Asuna, though, still weighed down by the battle looked at him a bit confused, then at her classmate. Setsuna stood stiff on her feet; her eyes open wide, her clenched fists trembling slightly. The girl with little bells in her ponytails furrowed her eyebrows. Negi started to run at them "It's a anti-demon shield, Asuna-san!! Take Setsuna-san out!" he was desperate. Asuna acted immediately at hearing those words; she let go of her weapon and leapt towards Setsuna as though her life depended of it. The dark haired was biting her lip so hard that it bled.

Asuna had just reached her when Setsuna couldn't hold it anymore; the girl groaned and crouched holding her head. Her eyes shut and her teeth gritted. Asuna finally got to her friend, frightened as the poor hanyou bent her head backward and let out a painful scream.

Setsuna felt like all her body was on fire, something wanted to come out; she was hurting all over. She couldn't think clearly, her vision was a blur. She vaguely recognized Asuna taking her into her arms. Negi-sensei's worried voice sounded so far away. Setsuna heard more voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. There was movement around her. She moaned when her headache increased.

Asuna was so worried she could've gone crazy. "What should we do?" she asked, needing Negi's wisdom more than ever. The child was pacing franticly, "Eva-san must know what to do…or not…maybe…" Poor Negi was crying out of worry. Nodoka and Yue were behind him "What's wrong with Sakurazaki-san?" Nodoka was worried too. Negi and Asuna looked at each other, they had promised Setsuna not to tell her secret to anyone--that she really was a half-demon.

"Kono-chan"

The name was murmured so feebly even Asuna's splendid hearing had problems hearing it. The girls smiled at their wounded friend, even in her state, she was the one who always helped them. Negi didn't know if Setsuna was conscious of her mumbling. Had she said it to aid them, or it was just her heart talking when her mind was simply just too weak: a wish for the most important person in her life? "That's right, Konoka can heal her! Got go get her right away!" cried Asuna. "I can summon her here, it will be faster." added Negi getting Konoka's card. He then noticed Yue's silent form, petrified on the spot. 

The demon managed one last feeble roar to make them all look at it just to see it's last time on this earth. Yue's head turn around quickly, afraid to glance at Setsuna. Negi then realized Yue's predicament. He put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Yue-san, Yue-san! It's not your fault you didn't know don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong… Its just…" she looked at Setsuna turning and tossing in Asuna's grasp. "…You didn't know." Nodoka came closer to Negi and Yue's side. Negi seized them. "Will you two get Evangeline-san? Konoka might need her aid to work her powers properly. Will you?" the English teacher asked them. Yue has still a troubled look on her face, but with determination Nodoka nodded and grabbed the other girl's hand and went away to get the vampire. 

Chachamaru gave her master a cup of hot green tea. Evangeline smiled and drink a little. "Took them long enough. It wasn't that powerful of a demon anyway. It pisses me off." Grumbled the blonde. Chachamaru just did nothing. "Were you that worried about Negi-sensei?" asked the impassive robot after a moment. "Of curse not!" yelled back Evangeline. Chachazero played with knifes and scissors at the background. 

Negi was about to summon Konoka when Setsuna cried again. Asuna struggled to hold her still. The hanyou tossed violently. "Negi…!" cried Asuna, not sure about the better course of action. The boy ran to help her. "Setsuna-san, calm down!" pleaded Negi, though it was futile. With a bawl, Setsuna suddenly pushed Asuna away with force. The redhead yelped landing a few feet away from the other girl; before Negi knew what had happened he, too, was thrown flying; bumping into Asuna. A violent burst sound was heard together with Setsuna's scream. Asuna blinked from her sitting position; Negi, from his awkward position in her lap was amazed too by the sight.

Setsuna's white wings were stretched to their full. The mage and his partner had seen them already, but seeing them again was a mesmerizing experience; they were so beautiful. A soft breeze caressed their faces as the wings flapped stretching themselves; tasting freedom. Setsuna, on the other hand, wasn't pleased.

She scooped herself in a ball, clearly in pain. The wings had come out on their own will; her demon half trying to detach itself from her, torturing her. She wasn't in control of her body anymore, though she still tried. 

"Setsuna?" whispered Negi. As answer the girl in question groaned, her wings twisting, expanding, and constricting. Finally, they retracted again, thornily, into Setsuna's back. After her ordeal, her breath was harsh; her glazed eyes looked at her friends, not really seeing them. She tried to smile and reassure them she was ok, but she was too weak. She couldn't move; too exhausted she blacked out. 

Asuna gasped as she saw her raven-haired friend faint, and got up in no time, taking Negi with her. They were at Setsuna's side in a flash. "She's burning up!" Asuna announced the instant she cradled the raven-haired girl. Negi didn't need to hear any more, "I summon you, Konoe Konoka!" He yelled activating his card's spell. 

Chamo sensed Negi magic; he turned to Konoka, only in time to see her fading. "Wait! Wait, Anikiiiii!!!" He lunged at the fading girl, only to land smack down on his face that connected to the table; Konoka was already gone. The ermine looked around the room; he was alone. "I should eat even Setsuna-san muffins!" spat the little animal. But in reality he was worried. 

"Ahhh!" he screamed remembering suddenly. "I can communicate with Aniki using that spell!" 

A magic circle appeared and Konoka's form surged from it. The girl had on her apron still; when the circle vanished, Konoka slumped to the ground like dead weight astonishing her roommates. "Konoka!" shrieked Asuna. She had enough of her good friends falling unconscious on her. The Konoe heir, however, groggily raised her head searching for the source of that voice.

"Asuna?" Konoka inquired while observing her close surroundings. "Konoka-san, we're sorry, we need you power!" Negi's plead woke her in an instant. "Need my power? Someone's hurt?" all the sleepiness went away; she took in her surroundings. She soon noticed Negi kneeled beside Asuna, who was pillowing Setsuna's head. All rational thought flew form her mind. "Secchan!!" she shouted running to their side. "What happened?! Is she badly hurt?! Where?!" the hysteric healer took Setsuna's limp hand "Secchan! Secchan! Can you hear me? Wake up, Secchan!" Tears began to form in her brown eyes, as her childhood friend remained unresponsive. 

"Master, another cup?" "Please Chachamaru," answered the petite vampire offering her cup. The robot filled it. She knew Evangeline loved her tea; the cursed child savored the beverage with such delight, Chachamaru often wondered if tea and blood might have some component in common.

Abruptly a pounding interrupted the silence startling the vampire... "Evangeline-san!" someone yelled from the other side of the Evangeline's cottage door. "Kyaaa, hot, hot, hot!" the small blonde shouted, Chachamaru was unblemished seeing poor Evangeline running around the place with the front of her black nightgown stained from the tea the blonde had accidentally spilled over herself.

While she ran up to her room to change clothes, Chachamaru went to open the door. The very quiet android met her classmates, Nodoka and Yue's anxious faces. Before any of them could say anything, Evangeline came down the stairs with an assassin's aura "Hope it's important, or else…" she said menacingly, a vein popping out; the vampire was really mad. 

Not far from Evangeline's house, Asakura was trying to breathe. She had seen Nodoka and Yue run this way stressed out; the paparazzi had to follow them, by instinct. But they sure were in a hurry. She hadn't been able to follow them fast enough; when she arrived to the house she was close enough to hear a hot discussion inside.

The door burst open and Evangeline came out with a severe face "IDIOTS!!!!" she yelled. "Chachamaru, take these kids to their rooms! I will take care of the matter!" Her orders were harsher than usual; Chachamaru nodded and took the two girls by the waist, as if they were sacks of potatoes, one in each arm. "But…" they tried to protest; Evangeline signaled Chachamaru, and she rocketed up.

The vampire, herself, took off the other way. Number 3, of class 3-A blinked confused. '_What now?'_ The news was with Evangeline, for sure. She decided to go her way…once she rested a while. "No, now" she encouraged herself; she continued on, just at a slower pace. 

"Negi sensei…" a tearful Konoka met her teacher's eyes; Negi didn't know what to say. "Aniki…" Chamo had his timing. "Chamo-kun…" "Aniki, are you ok? Why did you summon Konoka? Is ane-san hurt?" He informed Chamo he was fine, Asuna was a little beaten but ok. Setsuna was hurt though. Chamo was surprised… Setsuna-san was hurt? Not likely.

"What happened?" Chamo asked. "Chamoooo…" sniff "There was a demon; we fought it. We were going to win easily; Yue-san had put up a shield to vanish it. I didn't know it was an anti-demon one so I helped her. Setsuna-san was in it when it was activated. I should have noted earlier! It's my fault; she passed out and won't wake up! She has fever too! I don't know what to do, Chamo, I'm scared…" Chamo didn't respond to his young friend immediately.

"Have you warned Evangeline?" he asked. "Hai, she's supposedly on her way here." "Good, how are the girls?" Negi looked at them, Asuna seemed really worried and Konoka was on the edge. Then it hit him, he was their teacher; he was their Magister partner; he had to be strong for them now.

"I understand, Chamo-kun. Thanks." He said more calmed now. Sometimes the hindrance Chamo was, turned out to be great counseling. Negi kneeled by the girl's side. Don't worry, Setsuna-san is strong, she will be ok…" He just wished he wasn't lying. 

Evangeline arrived at the clearing; she took a quick stern look around. There were some white feathers on the ground. The thousands-of-years old girl stared at Setsuna's strained face and noticed her elaborate breathing. She smiled sadly and sighed. "That kid…" she mumbled to herself. "Eva-chan!" the annoying call of Asuna made the vampire's presence known.

Until now, all them had been too engrossed in their wounded friend to notice her. Negi turned to her full of hope while Konoka merely glanced her way. She was still too worried for her dear friend's health. "Eva-san…" Negi started to explain but the blonde girl pushed him aside. "Later!" she dismissed him kneeling in front of Setsuna's lifeless form. "Ey, Sakurazaki!" called the vampire.

Asuna eyed the newcomer oddly. "We already tried that; she won't wake up…" the redhead told her; Evangeline ignored her. She just stared at Setsuna's sweaty forehead and reddened cheeks.

The blonde grabbed Setsuna and slapped her repeatedly "Wake up, you useless half-breed!" 

A loud clap was heard echoing through the air; Evangeline let go of Setsuna at once. She touched her stinging cheek blinking at the challenging figure of Konoka who stood right between her and Setsuna, her hand still raised. Asuna was speechless, and Negi eyes were almost popping out of stunned amazement. 

Konoka eyes were sparkling with tears while she stood protecting her dear Secchan. Evangeline smirked at her. "You'd do anything for Setsuna? You want her to live that much you even risk facing me?" Konoka fell next to Setsuna.

"Secchan is gonna die!? Nooooooo. Secchan don't die!" she wailed as if there were no tomorrow. Asuna swallowed her own tears. Negi was scared stiff and started to weep too. Evangeline sweat-dropped. "Guys, stop the drama; no one is going to die" Three heads rose up at her statement. "Konoka, will you do anything to save Setsuna?" repeated the vampire; Konoka nodded with honesty. "Ok, then, will you do anything I tell you to?" Again, the healer nodded; Evangeline grinned.  
"Active your power," Konoka did so; Negi and Asuna looked on quietly. "Now kiss the girl!"

"NAAAAANIIIIII?" screamed Chamo "I missed Konoka-neechan kissing Setsuna-neesan!?" the ermine started to cry. "Hush!" demanded Asuna. She peeked over her shoulder at the beds. The named were there, Setsuna lying under the covers while Konoka nursed her with care, sitting at her side. 

_  
Konoka kissed her wounded friend without hesitation -- on the lips. Both Negi and Asuna looked at the couple with serious expressions but also had a tint of blush in their faces. Konoka put all of her devotion for Setsuna in that kiss, firm yet, tender. Evangeline smiled in an enlightened way._

_When Konoka ended it, she slowly opened her chocolate-brown eyes and laid her gaze upon her beloved friend, who was still unconscious. "Secchan?" the poor healer tried. A tremendous fear held a grip on Konoka's heart when all Setsuna did was moan in a disturbed way during her anomalous slumber. Negi turned to Evangeline to discover her grinning madly, almost laughing. "Eva-san! That's not funny!" a greatly angered Asuna marched toward the vampire. "Why aren't Konoka's powers working; What about Setsuna?!"  
_

_The blonde child waved a hand "It's not big deal, I just wanted to see..." she eyed Konoka embracing Setsuna; looking at her distressed. She changed the topic "Such pity Sakurazaki won't recall that kiss. The poor thing must be really exhausted…" Negi asked for more explanation while he held Asuna from eating Evangeline alive._

_  
The blonde went close to Konoka, put her hand in her apron's pocket; dug out a handkerchief and used her frozen charm. "Here…" Evangeline gave Konoka the now drenched and frosty handkerchief. The brown haired girl knew right away what it was for and put it over Setsuna's face to drive away some of the fever. Evangeline turned to Asuna, "See, I'm not that heartless." The blonde bluntly stated. Asuna just eyed her not so sure.  
_

_Evangeline took one of the feathers from the ground and started to play with it in a distracted way, while explaining calmly what was going on. "You're such a green fruit still Negi. Did you truly think that shield Ayase made was a good one? It worked just fine, and it was powerful enough thanks to your influence, but…that enchantment could only send a demonic entity to its origin, it can't kill a demon. See that symbol there, just by that one…" Negi studied the dull remains of the circle. "Then Setsuna-san…"  
_

_Evangeline shrugged "She truly is an unlucky girl…" though it was meant to be a sympathetic comment it didn't sound much like one. "She had to fight with herself. For once her human part came handy; that's why she's here in one piece. Her human self withdrew the demonic essence, but the struggle took its toll. She'll be fine, however. It's just like if she got a flu now" Asuna and Negi were relieved and smiled. _

"…_Kono-chan…" the muffled sound of Setsuna's voice made Konoka smile at last too._

"_Secchan! I'm here, how are you feeling?" Setsuna, however, was still sleeping. Asuna furrowed her brow in a confused fashion. Negi placed a hand on Konoka's shoulder to reassure her. "I suppose she'll be out for a couple more hours," said the boy sadly. "Konoka, I'm sorry. It was my responsibility and I failed. But Setsuna-san will be ok." _

_Konoka dried her still tear-stained eyes and smiled at Negi; she nodded. "I know; don't worry, Negi-kun. Besides, I'll take care of Secchan until she's better." a cheerier Konoka said caressing Setsuna's stressed features. "That will teach you!" Evangeline mocked glancing at Negi "And that human wannabe!" she added referring to Setsuna. "And to think I came all this way, worried about you two! Shame on me!" continued the vampire. Asuna's face morphed to a murderous look; Evangeline ignored her again. "It's her fault for playing around; she could have finished the demon off in no time." Now it was Asuna's turn to look crestfallen, she understood all the 'playing around' had been for her sake. This made the fiery redhead feel guilty.   
_

_Pleased with herself now, Evangeline laughed a little and decided to leave; not before going close to Konoka again and tickling her ear with the feather she still held. "Sakurazaki's human will sure is strong to go through a battle with herself and win. I wonder what the reason was she clang to her human form so desperately…" the vampire trailed off bending over to the healer_

"_It's you"_

_The vampire confessed in a whisper slow and gentle in Konoka's ear so only she could hear it. Then she laughed devilishly again, blew the feather out of her palm and went away disappearing into the night; leaving a confused Negi, a grumbling Asuna, an oblivious Setsuna and a baffled Konoka._

"How is she doing?" Asuna asked her chocolate-haired friend who had just changed the towel on Setsuna's forehead. The brown haired girl really was into her healer roll, she hadn't left Setsuna's side since she was summoned at the clearing. She had insisted on getting the sick swordswoman to her bunk so she could nurse her better. "I think the fever is diminishing," said Konoka with a warm smile. Asuna smiled back

"That's good," she said "Take a rest, I'll watch over her for a while now." offered the redhead. Konoka shook her head vigorously. "No, it's ok, Secchan is always taking care of me. Just this once I'm able to look after her; I want to do it myself." Admitted Konoka with a sad smile.

Asuna sighed and patted Konoka's head. "Ok, well just don't overdo yourself. Setsuna-san is our friend too; we want to help too so if you get tired or something just call me pr Negi." "What about me?" intervened Chamo; Asuna just gave him a look. "Where's Negi by the way?" Konoka suddenly asked. Asuna blinked for a moment in thought at her friend. "He went to talk to Yue and Nodoka, y'know to tell them Setsuna is ok and all." "Ah," Asuna changed into her pajamas and climbed up on her bed. "If you need something…" Konoka just smiled nodding. 

Negi sweat and smiled nervously. "So Setsuna-san has the flu? She shouldn't have come to help us if she wasn't feeling well…" Nodoka had swallowed Negi's lame excuse right away, Yue was relieved Setsuna was going to be ok in a couple days, but couldn't believe Negi's story so easily, though she didn't say so. "Well then, good night, it's late and we all have class tomorrow." They all said their goodbyes.

"Kono-chan… …"

Konoka took Setsuna's hand. "Secchan…" she whispered with a smile when the dark haired girl turned her head to look at her and opened her eyes a little. She was evidently disoriented but she was awake at last. "Kono-chan… I… thirsty" the girl said with a shiver. Konoka helped her to sit up a little and assisted the drained girl in drinking a glass of water.

"I'm tired…" Setsuna mumbled afterwards. Konoka laid her back down on her bed. "Just sleep a little more then," Konoka responded with a sincere tenderness while observing the other girl's every move; Setsuna tried to protest, "Secchan, just rest for a while, I'll be ok…" ordered the Konoe heir. Setsuna obediently did so; she was asleep in no time. Konoka smiled warmly and softly kissed Setsuna's forehead; a warm feeling flooded her system; she was so happy she felt fuzzy. Besides she was overjoyed every time Setsuna called her by her childhood endearment, and the spoken had been doing so all day.

Negi was met with a slightly disturbed silence upon entering the room: Asuna snored lightly; Chamo snored, not so lightly on Asuna's pillow, evidently he had snuck in without the redhead noticing. Then he saw Konoka fast sleep too, half kneeling over the side of the bed, holding Setsuna's hand. He walked closer, Setsuna looked well, though she still had slightly reddened cheeks from her light fever; not without effort he put Konoka on the bed too, beside Setsuna; his innocent mind didn't see anything wrong with it, and covered both affectionately.

He put his nightclothes on and climbed to Asuna's bunk. While he snuggled dreamily into Asuna searching his sister's comfort, underneath them, Konoka embraced Setsuna, nuzzling her face into her friend's warmth. Unaware of the situation, Setsuna cuddled herself onto Konoka too. 

When morning came, and Setsuna woke up, she didn't feel well: she had a headache and her body felt numb and abnormally drained. Yet, she felt a welcome warmth too. She smiled upon opening her eyes; first it was all blurry, but as her vision cleared it became a brown blurry. 

The raven-haired girl grunted in confusion on what this velvety feeling was that entangled her. Setsuna blinked, and turned around to meet a very close vision from her dreams: Konoka was there, sound sleep, uberly cute, snuggled onto her. Setsuna blinked to send away the dream… only to notice it was no dream…

"Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

The shriek woke up half the dorms inhabitants. "What, huh?!" Asuna mumbled alarmed while jumping down; she tripped and fell to the ground. Negi was left searching madly his glasses; Chamo was just under the covers sleeping soundly.

"Ojou…o...Ojousama! What are you…? What? Ahh…." Setsuna stammered incoherently with her words. "Secchan! What's wrong!? Are you ok?!" Konoka was awakened instantly; Setsuna got a better view of her Ojousama, which petrified the female samurai. Upon seeing their close proximity a rush of red tinted her face all the way up to her ears; Konoka panicked. "Ah! You're all red, is your fever back?!"

Konoka pulled their foreheads together to feel it. Setsuna eyes widened and shot back, smacking the back of her head on the wall. "Ow…" Setsuna whispered rubbing the bump on her head. "Secchan! Are you okay?" Setsuna blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what was going on. "It's nothing to worry about, Ojousama…" said the hanyo, while she was still trying to figure out how they came to be as they were. "But I do worry about you, Secchan!" the candid sentence left Setsuna rather disarmed. Asuna and Negi watched silently as the humorous scene played out in front of them, Asuna grinned "Looks like Setsuna-san's better now". 

"So, you don't remember much?" asked Negi after some explaining, during breakfast. "I'm sorry. Since the activation of Ayase-san's shield it's all kind of hazy." Setsuna apologized. Negi scratch his head "Don't worry, you have nothing to be sorry about, Setsuna-san. I should be the one asking for forgiveness. It was somehow my fault you got hurt…" 

While Negi and Setsuna apologized to each other, Konoka grabbed Setsuna's arm possessively. This shut Setsuna up in mid sentence and she looked over at the brown haired beauty. Konoka's puppy dog eyes attacked. It seemed Setsuna managed to really scare her Ojousama bad this time.

"I'm truly sorry, Ojousama. For having worried you, and burdening you so much." Setsuna said with an ashamed tone. Konoka just pouted, though. "Secchan what have I told you?! Where did the Kono-chan from before go?" Konoka whined, "But Ojou-sama, it's improper for me…" Konoka's pout got bigger. "I'm sorry… Kono…chan." Setsuna said knowing that she'd been defeated by her friend's pout. Konoka smiled, "Now stop apologizing!" Setsuna complied with her order. 

"I'm fine; I can go to class, all right?" Setsuna protested when Konoka said she wanted her to rest the remainder of the day. "You don't look like you are up to school yet, Setsuna-san…" Negi said; Asuna came back from her newspaper gal job and found her roommates discussing if Setsuna should or shouldn't go to class that day: her fever was modest but was still there. Konoka was adamant Setsuna rested, explaining she looked flushed. Negi wasn't too sure about letting Setsuna go so early. A frustrated Setsuna asked Asuna for help. The redhead knew the best part of Setsuna's flushed face had nothing to do with her fever; still she didn't know what to do.

"You sure you feel well enough?" Asuna asked with some skepticism. " I will take it easy…" promised Setsuna. "Just let me go to my room and change!" after some time Asuna finally convinced Negi and Konoka to leave Setsuna be. "Sometimes she doesn't take adequate care of herself; this way we can make sure she's ok." 

When the four of them arrived at class, some of the other girls eyed Konoka clasped on Setsuna's arm. That really wasn't any different than, but today Setsuna perceived odd looks their way. Then, out of the blue Makie and some other girls threw confetti over them: "CONGRATULATIONS!!" "It was about time" "At last!" "Congratulations Setsuna-san. Knew you had it in you!" "Konoka-chan, you two make such a cute, sweet couple."

The two girls blinked puzzled. Asuna stepped in "What are you all talking about?" Paru showed them the article grinning, "Setsuna-san declared her love at last! She and Konoka are officially a couple now! Aren't they? It's no secret anymore…" Paru said with thumbs up sign. "What?! We are not a--" Setsuna's nervous outburst was cut off when she saw the picture and the article; with avid hands she snatched the paper from Paru. "What?! When…!" Setsuna's color drained; then it all came back with a big-bang blush.

The class's paparazzi just grinned at the couple making the thumbs up sign. Evangeline eyed them with a raised eyebrow and a wicked smile. The vampire had seen the girl's camera hidden between the bushes at nighttime the day before and gave her the information to go with the picture she had taken moments before in the clearing; the vampire took pleasure in Setsuna's expression; this was her revenge.

She was a cruel heartless vampire, and she had been worried sick about the hanyo. Hell if she cared and there was no way she was gonna let that pass. 

'**Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoe Konoka together at last**! _Negi Springfield and Kagurazaka Asuna witnesses their promise of love, sealed with a kiss_.' The title read; there was the picture of named kiss too. Setsuna stared unblinking at it while some classmates whistled in the background.

"Oh" she heard Konoka whisper at her side upon seeing the picture too; she didn't look shocked at all. So the picture was real!? Had they kissed, and in that way?! She couldn't remember… She looked from the picture to Konoka who smiled at her obliviously. Again she looked at the picture: the kiss, her Ojousama's lips… the kiss. Setsuna's world started to spin. "Secchan?" Konoka said in a worried manner and moved closer to her. Setsuna finally couldn't take it and passed out with a nosebleed. All the class gasped; Asuna slapped her forehead; "Maybe she really should have stayed home and rest for the

day…"

Authors note: so I hope you liked this story as much as I did. Again I didn't make this story, a friend of mine, Biruch, from Deviantart wrote it and said I could edit it and post it on here. So yes R&R so I can share with him the thoughts of his work!

17


End file.
